Caught in the Shadows
by Lany17
Summary: I was so young and you blinded me. I needed a friend and you were there, but you used me, and now I can see. I'm all alone, or maybe I'm not as alone as I thought I was. Now I'm stuck in the shadows, A dark Flippy X Flaky fan fiction.
1. The meeting

Panic, fear, that's all she felt. She was alone, and she was scared. How could she let this happen? She was with Cuddles just a few moments ago, now she was lost and needed to get back, but where was she?

Flaky ran and ran through the forest, but all she saw was trees and bushes. She was only nine years old and she was frightened out of her mind, no way could she think straight in a dangerous place full of wild animals that could eat her in the dark where she couldn't defend herself.

She ran into a tree and fell back, getting herself all dirty but she didn't care. She didn't have anyone to go back to anyways, no one was looking for her besides Cuddles and she wasn't even sure if he was. She cleared her mind and sat up on the knees, whipping away the tears streaking down her cheeks. She knew she had a home she just didn't know where or with who but she would soon find out.

Flaky got up and took a deep breath before gaining any courage she had in her and walked in the dark, ignoring the wild animal calls that startled her from time to time. She began to lose her courage but still walked alone the trees and saw what seemed to be light. She smiled and walked towards it to find out it was a street lamp. She smiled and walked towards it and relief flooded over her and she relaxed. She then looked around and this time she fell to her knees.

She realized where she was, and she knew she was in more trouble there then in the woods. Should she go back? She would surely get lost again, but isn't it better then what could happen if she stayed here in the bad part of town? She heard stories of people getting shot and kidnapped in broad daylight down there, and no one did a thing to stop it, they were to scared from the mods of people crazy enough to riot the streets and kill ten police men, not to mention the multiple people in the riot killed. The brutal fights that happened, robberies everyday.

Scenarios flooded into Flaky's mind about all the terrible things that could happen to her, especially when it was dark out. She could be kidnapped, shot, run over, robbed or stabbed. Flaky began to hyperventilate and thought up of more things that could happen to her in the dark place she was in. She shook with fear and didn't realize there was a man watching her from a few street lights behind her.

He smiled in delight at what he saw and knew this girl would be an easy target. He fixed his tan trench coat and quietly repeated what he had rehearsed a million times in his head for a occasion such as this one. He then quietly approached the girl on quiet paws as she sat crying on her knees, confident he could easily persuade her to come with him.

"Ahem, excuse me" He said but she didn't hear him, or if she did, she was rudely ignoring him. He cleared his throat once more and loudly announced his presence to the young distressed girl.

"Excuse me" He said louder gathering her attention. She immediately stopped any noise she was making and looked at the ground. She shook in fear as tears poured down her face, silently as she held back any sound she was going to make. Someone was behind her, and he sounded rough and mean. She slowly turned her head towards him, dreading the decision as when she saw him, she screamed and got up, running into the street lamp. She fell backwards again and the man behind her was taken back. He had said two words and she almost ran away from him. How was he supposed to talk to her without her running away, if he grabbed her it would be obvious he was trying to kidnap her, but he couldn't slip up on this task.

He kneeled down and the red-headed porcupine crawled to the lamp post shaking and crying as he looked at her in amusement.

"Hello there" He said and smiled. The girl didn't even look at him and she curled up into a ball the best she could and tried to fend him off.

"G-G-G-Go a-a-a-away" She whispered shaking and the green bear looked at her, trying not to smile.

"I won't hurt you. Are you lost?" He asked.

"Y-Yes b-but I'm o-okay" Flaky said to the stranger and he smiled a genuine smile and dug into his pocket. Flaky watched his every move and covered her eyes with her paws when he dug his paw into his pocket. He then reached out to Flaky which made her flinch and whimper but he didn't mind and continued.

"Look at what you have in your ear" He said and a quarter appeared in his hand. Flaky sniffed and looked at him still crying.

"I wont hurt you" He said and smiled. Flaky whipped her eyes and looked at him.

"You're not?" She asked and the stranger shook his head.

"No, I'm lost just like you" He said and gave her the quarter.

"Th-thanks mister" Flaky said and gave him a small smile.

"Your welcome, now why don't we go back to my house for the night" He said.

"What! No! I can't! I have to get bac-wait, I don't have a home" Flaky said and the strangers smile disappeared. He shouldn't be surprised, most of the kids he picked off the street didn't have a home too, but this one seemed different. Flaky began to cry some more, remembering she was orphaned.

"It's late why don't we go to my house?" The stranger suggested.

"N-No! I don't k-know you!" Flaky said knowing the first thing about stranger danger.

"My names Flippy, now were not strangers anymore okay?" Flippy said a little annoyed.

"Okay, but I-I'm hungry" Flaky said.

"Then let's get you something to eat at my place" He said and Flaky shook her head.

"No, I d-don't wanna go!" Flaky said. "How can I trust you?" She asked and Flippy sighed.

"Can I get you something from Dusty Desserts?" Flippy asked and Flaky nodded.

"Yes please!" She said and so that's how everything got set into motion.

* * *

Okay, this fan fiction is dark, as you might have noticed, and it will pedo Flippy x Flaky but idc! I feel like writing it! anyway I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!


	2. New Chap, Twisting

Okay, I know I said I would hold off because of the scary coincidence in my story but you know what? I DON'T CARE! I had this death planned out and I liked it, even if it came to reality! I can't stop thinking about this story so I will continue!

* * *

"This is delicious!" Flaky said scarfing down a cheeseburger with pickles and ketchup. She saw the green bear look at her with interest, he looked away when he noticed she was staring at his black nose. He looked out the window and cleared his throat wanted to get the sob story out-of-the-way as usual.

"So Flaky, you said you were orphaned earlier as I recall" Flippy said and looked as she stopped eating and put the sandwich down.

"I-I never said th-that" She said getting nervous again. What was he thinking?! Bringing up a topic such as this one! She didn't want to think about he parents, not anymore.

"I-I said I didn't have a h-home" She said and looked at her hand. "H-How did y-you know though?" She asked looking at him with big ruby eyes. They carried interest and curiosity, but also fear and shakiness. He knew she was tired of being broken and had been through thick and thin, which led Flippy to believe that caused her to become shy and fearful. Flippy closed his eyes for a moment trying to figure a appropriate answer for her and decided to use the twist on her.

"Uh, well believe it or not I meet a lot of people just like you Flaky. Orphaned out on the streets. I help them find a better home then the curb of a sidewalk. And that's just what I'm going to do with you my little one" He said and Flaky looked at him, studying his face to see if she could find any truth or lie to his words but found nothing as his face was blank.

"R-Really?" She asked words full of hope. Flippy nodded and Flaky gave a big smile, she believed him in and out, and the ones like these almost made Flippy feel bad for what he did. _Almost. _

"You know Mister Flippy, you're not like the other people I met" Flaky said with a small smile. Flippy looked at her in surprise, he hadn't expected her to become so comfortable with him so fast with the way they meet. Deep down it pained him that she would put her trust in him so easily, he was a stranger after all.

"And why is that?" Flippy asked with a slight smile.

"Usually people pity me, because I'm an orphan, but you didn't. You didn't say you were sorry, or ask if you could help in any way like everyone else did, and I like that" She said and giggled before returning to her burger. Flippy's smile disappeared from his face. He watched her bite, chew, swallow, bite, chew, swallow. He watched her finish and lick some ketchup from her finger before giggling sheepishly at what she had done. She then picked up her drink, but she just sat there and looked at her straw.

"I still miss them, my parents I mean. I was only 5 when my father left my mom for another woman, after that my mom became very depressed and began to drink a lot as everyone says. When I was 6 I thought my mom was better, but she wasn't" Flaky said somberly and wiped away the oncoming tears from her face. Flippy looked at her and gave her a napkin to cry into. She blew her nose into it and dried her puffy eyes. Her face was red and she smiled before looking at Flippy straight in the eyes. He swallowed and looked away into the window before seeing a familiar face. Flaky frowned and begun to drink her pop, but Flippy nearly jumped from his seat and looked at Flaky.

"What is it?" Flaky asked and Flippy grabbed Flaky's hand tightly before throwing money on the counter for the food and burst through the back door.

"Mister Flippy! What's wrong!" Flaky asked as they began to walk down the alley.

"Nothing, I just saw someone. Damn" Flippy said as they came to a fence between the street and the alley. Flaky looked around and left Flippy's side much to his disliking before noticing what Flaky had in mind. She climbed up on some wooden boxes onto a dumpster and climbed up the fence before climbing carefully down. Flippy smiled and his ears perked up when he heard footsteps so he jumped onto the chain link fence and climbed to the top before jumping down in a hurry, his trench coat flapping against his back. He took Flaky's hand and walked fast to the end of the street before he heard shouting.

He picked Flaky up and carried her bridal style, wasting no time on Flaky's confused questions. He ran down the street and ducked to the right of the corner store before picking up speed. Flaky gasped and jumped when she heard a gun shot behind her, making her grab onto Flippy's jacket as they ran. Flippy growled and saw his car parked nearby on the sidewalk where he was getting his laundry done before spotting the crying red-head. He set her down and yelled at her to get in as he slid across the hood of the car and jumped into the driver seat. Once Flippy had the key in he started the car and pressed on the gas, not waiting for Flaky to get buckled in her seat belt.

"What's going on!" Flaky asked once she got buckled and Flippy slowed down. Flippy looked in his mirror hopping he lost the damn cop and let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He smiled at Flaky as they approached a red light and gave her some candy.

"Don't worry darling, those men are bad guys, they want to hurt you so if you see anyone with a gun or badge tell me so we can escape" Flippy said returning to the street light.

"But I thought police men were good guys" Flaky said confused.

"No, they're bad. They want to hurt me, us. They want to take you away and put you in a bad home because they don't think I'll do a good enough job, but we can get you in a good home, right?" Flippy asked and smiled at Flaky to reassure her.

"Yeah!" Flaky said and looked at the candy in her hand. She folded her hand over the candy and placed it in her pocket. She trusted Flippy with all her heart.

* * *

This hurt my feels, it did. I cried writing the part about Flaky's mom. Anyways POOR FLAKY! Keep it together Lany, okay. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Oh and do you know if hopping is right? Hope but present tense? well REVIEW!


End file.
